


Taking Care of Momma

by smutsister



Series: Pack Daddy and Mommy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsister/pseuds/smutsister
Summary: Basically what the title says. Daddy Derek taking care of Momma Stiles.





	Taking Care of Momma

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horny af and had no other outlet

“If that imbecile tells me that he knows more than I do one more time I am going to end him.”

“Hello to you to love.”

Stiles sighed, looking up from where he’d faceplanted on the couch to look over at Derek. “I’m sorry babe.” He sighed. “It’s just-ugh.”

“I know.” Derek smiled. “Why don’t you come here and I’ll make you feel better?” He offered, putting aside his book.

“Or you could come here?” Stiles suggested, wiggling his hips.

“Stiles.” Derek warned.

Stiles whined, sitting up to pout. “The couch is bigger.”

“Well maybe I want you on top of me so I can put my hands on you.” Derek suggested. “And maybe I remember you admitting a few days ago that you fantasized about sitting on my dick in this chair.”

Stiles blushed, finally doing as Derek asked and going to sit on his lap, legs hanging off one side of the chair together so he could lay across Derek’s lap and lay his head on his shoulder.

“Missed you.” Stiles whispered. “You make everything so much easier to deal with.”

Derek smiled, leaning in to kiss Stiles on the nose. “And you make everything so much harder.” He smirked, grinding his hips up to let Stiles feel the double meaning.

Stiles giggled, kissing Derek’s jaw. “You gonna fuck me Daddy? Or were those just empty promises?”

“Oh I’m gonna fuck you Momma.” Derek grinned. “I’m going to fuck you so well even the humans will be able to tell that you’re mine.”

Stiles leaned up to brush his lips against Derek’s ear. “Prove it.” He whispered.

“Take your clothes off.” Derek ordered.

Stiles eyes flashed quick and he was naked in Derek’s lap.

“Now sit like a proper Momma.” Derek told him, slapping his bare ass lightly. “You’re not a child.”

Stiles grinned as he scrambled to sit up and turn to straddle Derek’s lap. “Like this Daddy?”

“Good job Momma.” Derek grinned, reaching out to grab Stiles’s wrist and draping his arms around Derek’s neck. “Now you be a good Momma and keep your arms right there so Daddy can take _good_ care of you.”

Stiles moaned, letting his head fall back. “You’re trying to kill me.”

“You know that’s not true.” Derek told him, leaning in to press a kiss to Stiles’s vulnerable neck. “I’m going to make you feel so good you’re going to wish it would never end. And then I’m going to do it again. And again. And again.” Derek punctuated each sentence with a kiss to Stiles’s pulse-point, finally trailing off when he became too preoccupied with sucking his mark into Stiles’s neck.

“You’re so good for me.” Derek whispered, pulling away with a last lick to the already forming bruise. “Such a good Momma.”

“Daddy.” Stiles moaned. “Daddy touch me.”

“I am touching you Momma.” Derek smirked, pressing his hands harder against Stiles’s sides.

“No _touch me_.” Stiles groaned. “Please Daddy.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific Momma.” Derek grinned, moving his hands to Stiles’s shoulder blades. “You want me to touch you here?”

Stiles finally pulled his head down and glared at Derek. “Derek if you do not put your mouth on my chest and your hand on my ass I will leave you I swear to god.”

Derek chuckled, leaning in to kiss him soundly before licking down his throat to Stiles’s nipple like he had been ordered. His hands slipped down from Stiles’s shoulders, one going down to grope at his ass while the other came back around his body to play with the nipple Derek couldn’t get with his mouth.

Stiles’s moans echoed off the walls as Derek sucked gently. “God, Daddy, you’re so good at that. So fucking good.”

“You’re such a good Momma.” Derek mumbled. “Love being suckled, don’t you? Fucking love my mouth on you.”

“Yes.” Stiles moaned. “Yes. Yes Daddy yes. Fuck yes.”

Derek chuckled, pressing against Stiles’s hole with his right hand. “Slick yourself up for me, Momma?”

Stiles’s eyes flashed immediately and Derek could feel the slick immediately under his fingers.

“Fucking love your magic.” Derek whispered, pulling away to blow cold air across the nipple he’d been suckling. “So useful. So helpful. So good. So perfect. Just like you.”

Stiles moaned, using the arms Derek had told him to keep still to pull Derek back towards his chest. “Daddy please.” He begged. “Don’t stop.”

“You got it Momma.” Derek grinned. “Anything for you.”

Derek went back to pleasuring Stiles’s nipples while his right hand slowly started making sure Stiles was ready to take his cock. It wouldn’t do to hurt his mate while he was trying to make Stiles feel better.

Above him, he could hear Stiles babbling as he let the pleasure take him over.

“Yes.” Stiles moaned. “Yes yes yes yes yes. Don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop. If you stop I’m going to kill you. I’ll do it to. Don’t think I won’t just cuz I love you. You aren’t allowed to tease me. You aren’t allowed to tease your Momma. You have to pleasure your Momma. Make me feel good. Make me happy. Make me cry with how good it feels. Make me yours. Come on Daddy. Make me yours.”

Derek growled, the rumble deep in his chest vibrating through Stiles and only increasing the pleasure he could feel as Derek pulled his fingers out of him and pulled back.

“Stiles. Momma. Babe.” Derek gasped. “You gotta get my pants off.”

Stiles’s eyes glowed and Derek was just as naked as Stiles, his dick already hard as a rock and pressing against Stiles’s ass.

“Here we go Momma.” Derek told him, lifting him carefully with one hand while he grabbed his own cock with the other. “Deep breath.”

Stiles did as told, taking a deep breath in as Derek slowly slid him home on his cock.

“Fuck.” Stiles moaned long and hard. “You feel so good Daddy.”

“I think you feel better Momma.” Derek grinned, kissing him again. “Feel so good around my cock.”

“You make me feel so good, Daddy.” Stiles grinned. “Inside me, touching me, all around me. Makes me feel like I’m drowning in you.”

“I want to drown in you.” Derek growled, moving to nibble at Stiles’s ear. “I’ve wanted to drown in you since the day I met you. You’ve always smelled so good, so sweet, so innocent. And you were always just _there_. Always in my space. Always taking care of my pack. Even before you were mine, you took care of my pups. Once I realized how much I loved you, I can’t believe it took me so long to realize how good of a Momma you are. Always taking care of me.”

“You’re a good Daddy though too.” Stiles moaned. “So good.”

“Oh really?”

Stiles nodded, biting his lip. “You’re so good. So good for me. Pleasuring me when I need it. Pleasuring me even more when I want it. Taking care of our pups. Teaching them how to control themselves. Showing them how to enjoy this life. Letting them come to you with all their problems. Keeping them safe when something invades this town. Protecting them from harm. So good. Such a good Daddy.”

Derek moaned, biting at Stiles’s neck. “Love hearing you compliment me.”

Stiles chuckled. “Good thing I love complimenting you.”

Derek smiled, leaning up to catch Stiles’s lips with his own again. “You make me so happy Momma.”

“And you make me happier than I ever thought I’d deserve.” Stiles whispered back.

“I feel the same.” Derek sighed. “Don’t know how I ever deserved you. Or this pack.”

Stiles grinned, kissing Derek’s nose. “By being a good Daddy.” He told him. “But now you should go back to fucking me. I love the feeling of your cock moving inside me almost as much as I love the feeling of your mouth on me.”

Derek laughed, leaning to suck on Stiles’s nipples again as he used his grip on Stiles’s hips to maneuver him up and down his cock slowly.

“Feels good Momma?”

“You know it does Daddy.” Stiles grinned. “Love it. Love you.”

“So good for me.” Derek groaned. “Wish I could always keep you full of me. Mark you so well no one will ever touch you without my permission.”

“Well that’s a little much.” Stiles laughed. “But you can mark me up so that asshole at my work stops flirting with me. Sound like a deal?”

“Fuck yes.” Derek groaned.

“Then have at me Daddy.” Stiles grinned. “Make me yours.”

Derek didn’t take anymore encouragement than that, grabbing Stiles’s hips hard enough he could bruise and slamming the mage down onto his cock. Both of them were lost in the pleasure almost instantly as Stiles rode Derek as hard as he could, Derek pounding his hips up to meet every drop of Stiles’s hips.

“I’m getting close.” Derek groaned, not long after. “Come with me?”

“Yes.” Stiles moaned. “Gods yes.”

Derek yanked Stiles down one last time, pushing as deep as he could inside Stiles. “Come for me Momma. Come for Daddy.”

With a shout, Stiles coated their chests in his cum as Derek’s filled his hole.

“Fuck.” Stiles sighed. “Fuck that was good.”

“So good.” Derek sighed. “Never thought calling someone Momma could be that much fun.”

Stiles snorted. “Nor I calling someone Daddy.”

“I’ve never been gladder for Erica to be a bitch.” Derek smirked.

“Don’t ever let her hear that.” Stiles warned. “Ever.”

“Never.” Derek agreed. “Just us.”

“Just us.” Stiles repeated, slumping against Derek’s chest. “Want to cuddle now?”

“Want me to stay inside you?”

“If I didn’t want that I would have moved.” Stiles snarked. “This is not the most comfortable way to lay on you.”

Derek snorted. “Give me a moment then Momma.” Derek held tight to Stiles’s ass as he shifted down the chair, sliding his own hips forward so Stiles could much more comfortably lay on his chest while keeping Derek’s dick inside of him. “That better?”

“Thank you Daddy.” Stiles sighed.

“Of course Momma.” Derek grinned. “Anything for you.”

“Then shut up and cuddle me.” Stiles ordered.

“As you wish.” Derek smirked, reaching to pick up the remote and turn something on softly.

“Derek put a movie-”

“Already putting a movie on so it’s not silent.” Derek interrupted him. “ _Matilda_ or _Die Hard_?”

“Die Hard.” Stiles answered. “Matilda is too hard to only listen to and not watch.”

“I could move us to the couch so you can watch?” Derek offered.

Stiles was silent for a short second. “Do it.”

Derek chuckled but did as told, carefully getting up and sliding down onto the couch without losing Stiles. “There you go Momma.”

Stiles sighed, settling back onto Derek’s dick as he curled around him for a movie. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Derek laughed, putting _Matilda_ on.

“Love your dick too.”

“Well that’s certainly good.”

“So good.” Stiles sighed again, slipping into a daze.

Derek just rolled his eyes, picking up his duty as back scratcher until Stiles wakes up again. It always puts Stiles in a good mood to wake up with Derek’s cock and cum still inside him, his back being scratched, one of his favorite movies on TV, and Derek’s heartbeat under his ear. And Derek has now provided all of the above. He knows how to keep his Momma happy.

As Derek was settling in for a nap he thought he heard someone getting in the elevator on their floor. But there was no one here but them so he just brushed it off and relaxed for a rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea who was hiding in the hallway. Any ideas?


End file.
